Morales (TV Series)
Morales is a minor protagonist and survivor of the zombie apocalypse in AMC's The Walking Dead. He makes his first appearance in "Guts". During the initial outbreak, Morales evacuated with his wife, daughter and son from Atlanta and eventually finds a group of survivors. After the camp of survivors was attacked by walkers, Morales and his family leave for Birmingham, Alabama. Pre-Apocalypse Atlanta, Georgia Nothing is known about Morales' life before or as the outbreak began. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "Guts" Morales is a survivor who left the refugee camp to gather supplies in Atlanta with Glenn, Andrea, Jacqui, Merle Dixon and T-Dog. When Glenn brings Rick Grimes to the department store, T-Dog and Morales emerge wearing body armor and attack two nearby undead, granting access for their fellow survivors to get inside. He investigates the building's sewer tunnels with Glenn to see if there is a way out, but there's no luck. As Rick and Glenn set out to grab some escape vehicles, he watches from the roof with Andrea and Jacqui. He then escapes from Atlanta with his fellow survivors after Glenn and Rick drive a truck to the department store loading dock. "Tell It to the Frogs" Morales returns to the survivors' camp and is reunited with his wife Miranda and children Louis and Eliza. When Rick and the others debate on how to break the news of Merle's abandonment to his brother Daryl, Morales says they must tell him what happened. "Vatos" Morales starts the conversation about Dale's watch, saying that he rewinds his watch everyday, even though the world has ended. Morales helps defend the camp from the invading zombies that kill several of the survivors including Amy and Ed Peletier. "Wildfire" Morales, his wife, and their two children make the decision that they will not be going to the CDC with the rest of the group and announce that they will be going to Birmingham in hopes of finding other family members. The group does not like their decision, but Rick gives Morales a gun with a box of ammo, and a walkie-talkie in case they want to contact the group if they change their minds. The Morales family bids farewell to the group and drive off. Their fate is currently unknown. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Morales has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Miranda Morales Miranda seemed to have no problems with her husband, so it can be inferred they had a stable marriage. Morales heroically fought off walkers on the attack on the camp in "Vatos", defending his family and thus the group. Miranda trusts Morales enough to leave the group with him and their children. Eliza Morales Eliza loves her father very much this is shown when Morales returned from Atlanta, Eliza was over joyed and quickly ran into her fathers arms hugging him tightly. Louis Morales Louis loves his father very much this is shown when Morales returned from Atlanta, Louis was overjoyed and quickly ran into his fathers arms hugging him tightly. Dale Horvath Morales and Dale seem good friends, especially when Morales arrives at the camp of Guts and Dale is very happy for him that he has survived, even when Dale tells the story on his watch in Vatos and he liked chickens. Merle Dixon Morales and Merle didn't seem to get along very well. Merle was shooting walkers on a roof in Atlanta, which Morales and the Atlanta group didn't agree with due to the fact that he was wasting bullets and attracting more walkers in the process. Merle then called Morales a "taco vendor", claiming Morales to have been on his ass all day. This leads to Merle attacking Morales, T-Dog, and Rick, announcing his leadership of the group. Before anything else could happen, Rick attacked Merle with a rifle and handcuffed him to a pipe. Morales and the rest of the group abandoned Merle, even after T-Dog lost the keys to Merle's cuffs. Morales pressed to Rick to not feel remorseful about Merle being abandoned, as no one would be angered of his loss at the Atlanta camp, other than Merle's own brother. Andrea Andrea seemed to respect and accept Morales as a leader. While they were on their supply run to Atlanta Andrea aimed her gun at Rick's head, Morales told Andrea to take it away and Andrea did as he asked. Morales was also shown to appreciate Andrea, thanking her and Amy for the fish they both caught for the camp. It is unknown if Andrea was saddened by Morales and his family's departure. Theodore Douglas Morales and T-Dog had a good friendship, once Merle and T-Dog got into a fight Morales tried to intervine but got elbowed in the stomach. Theodore was then knocked to the ground and helped by Jacqui, Andrea and Morales. It wasn't shown how Theodore felt about Morales and his family leaving. Appearances TV Series Season 1 Trivia *Morales is also the name of a character from Frank Darabont's film The Mist, which was also portrayed by the same actor. *Morales' family is one of the group of survivors which the all members are remained unknown in TV Series,the first being the Vatos Gang. *Morales is given the nickname "Taco-Vendor" by Merle Dixon . ru:Моралес Morales, Mr. Morales, Mr. Category:Leaders Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Unknown Category:Atlanta Survivor Camp Category:TV Series